Mike's DID
by Young Roman Vick
Summary: Mike is a bored,MPD,stoner in this series as he goes through many things.
1. Mike's DID

mike kept hearing voices in his head,he wondered..."shut the hell up!" mike said."no you shut the hell up you skinny-ass bitch!"another voice in his head said. mike called his bitch,Zoey on the phone."is your dad a therapist?"

mike questioned."he retired." Zoey said."DAMMIT FUCKING BURNING HELL!" mike exlaimed "why are you in such a mood?" zoey asked. "it's just this old Fucking man keeps talking to me in my damn head."mike then takes

a huge huff of air before turning into that old man,Chester. "HEY IM NOT A FUCK AND MY HOME IS NOT A DAMN!"

Chester said before turning back into his normal personality. "Zoey? Zoey? ZOEY!? FUGGIT!"


	2. Mike's DID 2

Zoey came into mike's home and saw him on his computer looking at Anne Maria Porno."MIKE WHAT IS THIS!?" mike turned around and revealed himself as Vito."wazzup sexy-ass?"vito said "um mike?" zoey replied.

"i fucked up that hot ass Anne maria last night i mean goo every-where" vito said lighting a rolled joint "but i thought we had a fuck date?" zoey said. "yea but next i want to fuck up you." vito replied back as he blowed the smoke in zoey's face.

"damn it's cold let me go turn on that hot ass heat" there was no heat so he had no choice but to put on his shirt and turn back to normal,mike came back to his room and was stoned up to the sky for some reason.

"what the fuck?" mike asked zoey "well your alternate form smoked some of your joint rolls," zoey said.

"oh when i get in there i will cut your throat!"mike said to his head."dude,we like have the same throat."

a personality in his head replied back."so wanna have sex?"mike asked zoey."sure" zoey replied


	3. Mike's DID 3

this chapter has a load of drug use just to warn those non-stoners.

mike and zoey were laying in bed together with a hookah between both of them.

"you take the first hit!" mike said "no you take the first hit!" zoey said back. this angered chester

so he took control of mike's lips."take the hit and i'll gibe you 5 dollars." mike said with a chester voice zoey got out a lighter and took the first hookah hit."zoey sucked on the hookah pen until her lungs were FILLED!

[mike's head]

Svetlana,the gymnyst was cooking spagetti while the boys were sitting at the table chatting.

"oi wont moy spotlight!" manitoba yelled. "mee too!" svetlana said as she heard the hunter.

"i did a good act with two women." vito said as he passed the hit to chester. "well the kid lets me

conduct his lips." chester said. "this IS an E-ciggarette,right? "no it's a fresh blunt from my drawer."

manitoba said as chester put down the blunt and walked away.

[with mike and zoe]

"i know this cool ass trick were you kiss when your lungs are full." mike said mike and zoey  
kissed and milky white smoke came out of their ears."wow! very cool ass!" zoey said.


	4. Mike's DID 4

(in mike's brain)

mike woke up from his bug ridden couch in his brain and did'nt here his personalities chatting.

but there was a note on the fridge."we were kidnapped by a sick fuck named Mal,sincerely, Chester and others." mike read as he ran over to the cateracts to see what was going on. "hell no!" mike said

as he saw a prison view.

(outside mike's head)

Mal was sitting at a prison lunch table for the murder of Chris McLean. he was eating worm soup. "pshhhh nasty shit wont even sell a _penny_." Mal whispered to himself.


	5. Mike's DID 5

Mike thought it was all over until he saw chester tied up with an atomic bomb beside him. "HOLY HELL CHESTER!" mike hollered as he put the set the bomb out."who did this?" mike asked. "that 'Mal' kid,this way!" chester ran as mike followed. they came up to a high Svetlana. there were 10 cigars in her nose and 2 in her nose.

"HEEEELP! HEEEEEELP!" svetlana said muffled up. Mike and Chester picked out the cigars one by one as there were no more. "drugs are bad for ze health!" svelana said as smoke came out her nostrils.

"mabe thats why he did that." mike wondered. "what the hell ever, lets keep going!" Chester said.

[negative comments + Mike's DID = Reported]

just to warn... have a nice day!


	6. Mike's DID 6

Mike,Chester,and Svetlana were walking down Mal's mind calling out for vito and manitoba."VIIIIIIITOOOOOOOO!?" mike called out. they then ran into manitoba sitting on a rock

smoking a bong and sobbing with a ripped hat in his hands. "what is it now manitoba?" chester asked"MAL RIPPED UP MY HAT AND IM USELESS WITHOUT IT!" manitoba said crying.

"oh that's it! no one makes my personalities cry BUT me!" mike yelled.

[outside mike's personality chamber]

Mal was seaching through mikes junk for a zoey diary. he then found weed with zoey's name on it. also a hookah with zoey's name on it. "LOL! Mike has no life." Mal said as he through the weed out the window.

"Mike has the good stuff but he never told me." Mal said holding a weed bowl. he could not find the lighter but he heard some footsteps coming upstairs. "shit" Mal said as he hid the bowl and flipped up his hair like Mike as zoey came in "um... why aren't you dressed?" zoey asked. "what the hell do you mean?" Mal questioned back. "you know, the club, oh and by the way, do you have your 12 pack cigars?" zoey asked. Mal did'nt know waht to do.


	7. Mike's DID 7

Mike and his personalities came across Vito, who was knocked out shitless. "mike, you carry him." Chester said. "why?" mike replied back. "HE'S YOUR DAMN PERSONALITY!" chester said to mike.

"he's yours too!" mike said back to chester. "just shut the hell up and play rock paper scissors for it!" svetlana said.

mike had to carry him. "awww crap! why?!" mike kept saying to himself. "shut up, the creepy tower is only like 20 feet away." chester said. " but he's so strong armed!" mike told chester.

[outside Mal's personality chamber]

Mal and zoey were walking to the club while talking. "so mike what have you been doing lately?" zoey questioned mal. "mostly watching TV, the other half, makin..." mal said as he was cut off by hitting a light post, causing his hair to fall down.

"AH! MAL!" zoey screamed.


	8. Mike's DID 8

Mike,Chester,Svetlana,Manitoba,and Vito were finally at the top of the tower. "So, how was you drug ride Vito?" Manitoba asked."POPPIN'!" Vito replied. "Guys,what's this red button?" Mike asked. "it's a reset button!" Chester said to Mike. "a whaaaa?!' Mike said "resets you're noggin, asshole!" Chester answered."well, i dont want to leave any of you,even if some of you are drug addicts." Mike said."we have to do this to stop Mal." Svetlana said as Vito nodded. Mike pushed the button as everyone disappeared. Manitoba lifted up is head while vito and svetlana winked at mike,while Chester gave mike a thumbs up.

* * *

Mal was watching key and Peele on his Flat screen while smoking. Then, Young Roman News turned on. He saw Zoey was on TV reporting Mal to the cops. Mal's eyes then widened.

* * *

Mal then found himself in front of a destroyed tower in Mike's head. "what did you do to my tower?" Mal said "i reset my mind." Mike said. "how...did...GRRR!" Mal said failing to attack Mike. "c'mon mike, we can go to the bar together." no i don't need you anymore goodbye." Mike said walking away. "NO! I'M A FUCKING PART OF YOU!"  
Mal said before flashing away.

* * *

Mike then woke up on his couch and felt good. "i can finally go make up with zoey in the next chapter!"


	9. Mike's DID 9 (season wrapup)

Mike got up and imagined a scene of him kissing zoey. Mike then got out his phone and saw that zoey was deleted from his contact list. "FUCK!" Mike said.

**THE END!**


End file.
